Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Triumph
Prologue Vegeta and Nappa arrived to what would soon be a battle ground, meeting Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. Tien and Chiaotzu arrive soon after, followed by Yamcha. Vegeta gives the order to plant the Saibamen. Saibamen vs. The Z Fighters Nappa planted the Saibamen. Within seconds, six of them had burst from the ground. Tien said:- "I can handle one of these guys easily." The Saibamen charged at him, and Tien grabbed it by the arm. He pulled its arm off, then headbutted it into a rock formation. The Saibamen stood back up. Tien said:- "Forget it. You're done." "SKREEE!" The Saibamen fired acid from his head. Tien barely dodged in time. A large gap was made by the blast. Tien charged, and kicked the Saibamen in the side of the head, then elbowed it down. He put his fingers against the side of its head and shouted:- "DODON!" The yellow beam burst through the creature's head, killing it. Yamcha said:- "I'm up next!" A saibamen started dashing towards him, and he shouted:- "WOLF FANG FIST!" He pummeled the creature until it couldn't move any more. It struggled to stand, and Vegeta blew it up. The Z Fighters were shocked that he had just eliminated one of his resources. Vegeta said:- "Who next?" Piccolo stepped forward. Nappa said:- "Ah, look. A Namekian." Vegeta said:- "Hmm, yes, I suppose he could be. I guess he's the one responsible for creating the Dragon Balls. Enough talk. Soon he'll tell us all we need to know." A Saibamen attacked, but Piccolo kicked it in the stomach. It lay on the ground, immobile. Piccolo said:- "Was that all you could throw at me?" Suddenly, the Saibamen jumped on him and wrapped its arms around him. It selfdestructed. When the smoke from the blast cleared, Piccolo lay in a crater. Everyone assumed the worst, until he stood up and dusted himself off. He said:- "Is that all you can throw at me?" Vegeta said:- "This is taking too long. Saibamen! Attack!" The three remaining Saibamen charged. Krillin blasted the head off of one with a single blast. Chiaotzu froze one in place while Tien crushed it with a boulder. The last rushed at Gohan, but Piccolo grabbed its wrist, punched it, threw it, and fired a mouth blast at it. Nappa Attacks Nappa said:- "Looks like they killed all of them Vegeta. Guess this means I'll have to step in." Vegeta nodded. Nappa started walking forward. He said:- "All of you, come at me at once!" Piccolo extended his arm and pulled Nappa's leg out from under him, and the brute fell on his back. Tien rushed forward and elbowed him in the stomach. Nappa acted unconscious. Tien turned away, and Nappa swung his legs around, knocking Tien over. He was about to step on Tien's skull when a giant boulder smashed into him from the rear. He turned to face Chiaotzu and said:- "Looks like we have a volunteer to die first." He charged, punching Chiaotzu into the ground. Krillin rushed in and kneed Nappa in the spine. Yamcha threw a Super Spirit Ball, which he controlled into hitting Nappa several times before detonating. Vegeta said:- "A few Earthlings are too much for you Nappa?" Nappa said:- "NO! I am the mighty Nappa!" He started charging his ki. His muscles bulged, breaking his armor. He said:- "Take this! Impact Bomb!" He threw it at Yamcha, who jumped out of the way, and while still in the air, started saying:- "Ka... me... ha... me.... HA!!!" The blast sent Nappa into a rock spire. Nappa stood up. Tien said:- "Check out this combination move me and Chiaotzu have been working on. Chiaotzu go!" They both rushed forward, but Chiaotzu stopped about halfway. Tien afterimaged right in front of Nappa, and punched him in the back, then grabbed his leg, threw him up, then said:- "Volleyball Fist!" He rose up, and spiked Nappa down. Chiaotzu buried Nappa with boulders once he hit the ground. Tien landed next to Chiaotzu, and they both started charging ki. Nappa burst out of the rubble and said:- "You'll pay for that!" Tien and Chiaotzu said in unison:- "DODON!!" The combined Dodon hit Nappa. He seemed to burst into flame. He yelled in pain, and Vegeta said:- "Nappa! Stand down! You have met your match!" Nappa quelled the fire, and said:- "What? Why Vegeta?" Vegeta said:- "This attack was a failure. You didn't land a single good blow." Nappa landed and said:- "Fine..." Vegeta's Power Vegeta cracked his knuckles. The Z Fighters watched with dread. They sensed his amazing power. Right before he attacked, his Scouter lit up, as well as Nappa's. Nappa said:- "No! V-Vegeta! It's Zarbon!" Vegeta said:- "Why would he come here? Of all places? This planet couldn't be his assignment. We have very little data about it!" The Z Fighters sensed it too. Vegeta turned to them and said:- "If you want to survive, follow my lead!" He took off, with Nappa right behind him. Piccolo said:- "I think we should go." They took off in pursuit. About an hour later, they arrived in Central City. They got there just in time to see a flying saucer land. From inside came several soldiers with the same armor that Vegeta and Nappa have. About 15 soldiers exited the ship, followed by a purple alien, who seemed to be leading them. Vegeta said:- "Cui. What a surprise." Cui said:- "I have waited a long time for this day. Zarbon was sent with orders from Lord Frieza to terminate you, then prepare the planet for his arrival. He's going to take the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said:- "Ha! And what happens if I kill you and Zarbon?" Cui said:- "Not gonna happen, and if it did, Frieza would show up any way." Cui pressed the button on his scouter and said:- "Your power has increased Vegeta. Let's hope its enough." Cui charged at Vegeta, who jumped aside, then kicked Cui in the side. Cui crashed into a building, and Vegeta bombarded it with ki blasts. Cui rose from the rubble with his scouter broken and armor damaged. He said:- "Kiwi Buster!!!" Vegeta deflected the attack, then kneed Cui in the stomach. He then punched Cui into the air and said:- "I'll break you!" He extended his finger, and Cui exploded in midair. Vegeta said:- "Ha, simple tricks." One of the soldiers shouted:- "Fire men!" They all shot their blasters, but Vegeta put up a barrier. Nappa charged and took down two soldiers. Piccolo said:- "These guys aren't so tough." He and the other Z Fighters started taking them on. All of the soldiers were killed. The hatch of the ship opened. Another alien came out and said:- "Well, Vegeta. You have improved." Vegeta said:- "Hello Zarbon." He got into his fighting stance. Zarbon pressed the button on his scouter. It attempted to get a reading on Vegeta, but it shattered. Nappa said:- "Vegeta. Let me take care of pretty boy." Vegeta said:- "You can try." Nappa fired Nappa Cannon, his ultimate attack. Zarbon fired an Elegant Blaster, which immediately sent the attack back at Nappa, severely injuring him. Vegeta said:- "Now that that's out of the way, the real fight can begin." Vegeta rushed forward, aiming a punch. Zarbon dodged and attempted a kick, but Vegeta leapt back into a building, then kicked off of the wall and head butted Zarbon, who's armor cracked. Vegeta somersaulted backwards a few times, and Zarbon fired a Shooting Star Arrow attack, and several gold ki blasts homed in on Vegeta, but he leapt around to avoid them, causing immense destruction. When the attack stopped, Vegeta started speeding towards Zarbon, who put up his guard. Vegeta stopped right before making contact, with both palms flat in front of him. He used Double Galick Cannon, which blasted Zarbon through several buildings. Vegeta said:- "No lackey of Frieza can ever match a Saiyan." Zarbon got up and said:- "Looks like I'm no match for you... in this form." As he said it, he started changing. His body mass doubled, and his normally handsome face became monstrous. Zarbon's Transformation Zarbon said:- "I'm sure you understand why I don't normally use this form." He charged at Vegeta, who attempted to dodge, but Zarbon grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. He fired an Elegent Blaster, damaging Vegeta's armor. Vegeta touched back down, and Zarbon used his Monster Crush. The attack finished with Vegeta at the bottom of a huge crater. Zarbon said:- "Ha! Who next?" Krillin whispered to his friends:- "Hey guys, I think if we all gang up on this guy, he won't stand a chance." Yamcha said:- "I agree." Piccolo said:- "Alright then, we're decided. Let's get this guy." They all charged, except for Gohan, who was too frightened. Zarbon grabbed Yamcha on the top of the head and used him as a club to hit Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin away from him. Piccolo used Destructive Wave, which hardly stung Zarbon. Tien got up, flew up to Zarbon, and shouted:- "SOLAR FLARE!!!!" Zarbon was blinded, and Tien said:- "Everyone hit him with your best techniques!" Krillin used Destructo Disc, but Zarbon sensed it and jumped. Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon, which hit Zarbon but to no effect. Yamcha threw a Spirit Ball, which Zarbon avoided, and Chiaotzu grabbed on to his back. He said:- "Goodbye Tien. Please don't die!" He self-destructed. Zarbon wasn't hurt at all. Piccolo shouted:- "Gohan do something!" Just as he took a punch from Zarbon. Gohan got enraged and started kicking Zarbon in the stomach, before flying up and using a Full-Power Masenko. Zarbon was somewhat fazed by this, but was overall unhurt. Yamcha tried a Wolf-Fang Fist, but Zarbon grabbed his arms, kneed him in the stomach, then threw him. Tien shouted:- "THIS IS FOR CHIAOTZU! TRI-BEAM!" The attack hit Zarbon and sent him into a skyscraper. Krillin took his chance and fired an energy wave at full power. It was incredibly slow, but Zarbon wasn't moving. It made contact, slightly injuring him. Zarbon stood up and wiped some blood from his face. He looked at his enemies. He decided on Gohan, and delivered a powerful kick to the young boy. Gohan was sent reeling, and Zarbon grabbed him, punched him several times, then threw him into the air. He started preparing another Monster Crush, but before he could swat Gohan down, the boy disappeared. Goku Arrives Gohan was swept away at the last second by the Flying Nimbus. It took Zarbon a few moments to realize what happened. Goku was floating in the air next to Gohan, and they were talking. Zarbon said:- "Another with a death wish?" Down on the ground, Vegeta said:- "It's Kakarot! He thinks he can stand up to Zarbon? He was killed by Raditz!" Nappa said:- "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level." Vegeta took a reading, then took off his scouter and said:- "It's Over 9000!!!!!" He crushed the scouter. Nappa said:- "What 9000!? Let's hope he can match up to Zarbon!" Zarbon charged at Goku, and started pummeling him. Goku kicked Zarbon, then shouted:- "Kaio-ken x3!" He kneed Zarbon in the stomach, then elbowed him on the back of the head. Zarbon got up and fired an Elegent Blaster. Goku dodged it and charged Zarbon again, but Zarbon punched him in the face, then started headbutting him. Zarbon threw Goku, but when Goku landed he shouted:- "Kaio-ken x4!" He started fighting Zarbon on even ground. Goku was putting immense strain on his body. Zarbon punched him in the face, but Goku tripped Zarbon. He hit the ground, and Goku jumped on his chest. Zarbon used Super Explosive Wave, sending Goku flying off of him. Goku recovered, and started charging a Kamehameha. Zarbon fired an Elegant Blaster. The beams collided and a beam struggle started. The beam was going towards Goku, but he shouted:- "KAIO-KEN X5!!!!!" The beam was instantly turned back on Zarbon. Zarbon was sent flying by the blast. Goku passed out due to the strain on his body. All of his friends crowded around his body. Krillin said:- "Goku! You did it!" Tien said:- "I think he's out cold. Let's get him to a hospital." Vegeta shouted:- "LOOK YOU IDIOTS! ZARBON ISN'T DEAD!!" Everyone turned to see Zarbon flying back towards them at full speed. Krillin said:- "Goku! Goku! Wake up!" Zarbon landed. He seemed to be shrinking. He went back to base form, because he didn't have the power to maintain his transformation any more. Vegeta's Triumph Zarbon said:- "What? I'm normal again?" Then he looked at the unconscious Goku and said:- "Well, I have more than enough power in this form to finish the job." He looked at the Z Fighters, then at Nappa and Vegeta. He fired a Shooting Star Arrow, which killed Nappa. Piccolo said:- "He's been weakened! We can beat this guy!" He charged forward, along with Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Zarbon fired a golden beam through Yamcha's heart, which killed him. He punched Tien in the neck, crushing his windpipe. He kneed Krillin in the stomach, then threw him into a building. Zarbon faced Piccolo and said:- "Now what about you..." He punched Piccolo in the stomach, and the Namekian reeled away. He recovered, and fired his eye laser. Zarbon jumped out of the way, but the beam cut off his ponytail. Zarbon was furious. He elbowed Piccolo in the face, threw him into the sky, and finished him with a Super Elegant Blaster. Gohan got angry. He charged and started punching Zarbon in the stomach. He then punched Zarbon into the sky, and blew him even higher with a Masenko. Zarbon was thrown up, then he fell down, smashing into the ground. Zarbon stood up. He walked up to Gohan, who had lost his nerve. Zarbon chopped him on the side of the head, sending Gohan into a building. Vegeta said:- "Alright Zarbon. You've dealt with the trash. Now it's over for you." Zarbon said:- "Ha! You think you can kill me Vegeta?" Zarbon charged, but Vegeta dodged his attack, then kicked him in the side. Zarbon smashed into a brick wall, and Vegeta fired a Super Energy Blast Volley at him. Several large explosions injured Zarbon and lay waste to a district of the city. Zarbon, even more injured, stood up. He fired a beam from his mouth, which Vegeta deflected. Vegeta ran at full speed, using his momentum to drive his fist into Zarbon's stomach and out his back. He withdrew his arm, but then kicked Zarbon up into the sky. He finished with a monumental green blast, destroying Zarbon. Vegeta surveyed the scene. Krillin was too hurt to move. Gohan was buried in rubble, and Goku was crippled and unconscious. Vegeta said:- "I could end this planet right now, but where's the fun in that?" He projected his voice:- "I'LL BE BACK LATER, KAKAROT, AFTER YOU RECOVER. BUT BEFORE I KILL YOU, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT FRIEZA!!!!" He called in his ship, then took off. Trip to Namek While Goku stayed in the hospital, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma took a ship that Kami came to Earth in off to Namek. They found out Vegeta was there, and the situation seemed dire. Goku eventually got a senzu bean and recovered, taking his own ship to Namek. That is the set for Special 2! Category:Fan Fiction